


「the fox and the rabbit」

by violetsoju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsoju/pseuds/violetsoju
Summary: have you ever seen a fox and a rabbit walking side by side? maybe when the fox gets intrigued by the rabbit, the rare instance would happen
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	「the fox and the rabbit」

Man, this sucks.

No wonder your mood took a 90 degree turn suddenly for no reason since lunchtime today.

First days are as important as first impressions, aren’t they? Once you screw that only chance, into the drain it goes, your days ahead. 

You only had one job. One bloody job. 

To do your best.

But it seems like it wasn’t enough.

You messed up the orders, forgot the instructions of making the side dishes, spilled the food when placing it on the table, led customers to the wrong side of the restaurant, dropped a few cutleries while cleaning the tables, raising a few eyebrows here and there.

Oh, and almost causing a fire because you thought you knew how to handle the charcoal for the bbq. 

“I told you already, didn’t I? Just one serving of sauce for two people. Get it in your head.”

“If you want to work here, you’ve got to follow the rules here. Don’t come up with your own set of rules.”

“Honestly, I don’t know what you’re good at yet, but we’ll see. Keep on training for now.”

You were also asked to leave early by the manager because the restaurant was quiet for the night. 

And the bus back home left right before your eyes as you stepped out of the restaurant, the next one in half an hour. 

You could listen to a podcast to pass time, but hey, guess who forgot to put her earphones in her bag? 

Just perfect.

While scrolling your phone mindlessly, a notification popped up at the top of the screen.

“How’s your first day of work? Exciting? How’s your colleagues?”

Your fingers tapped on the screen swiftly without much thought.

“Yeah, everything went well. It was great!”

You couldn’t possibly tell your parents how a shitty day it was. You just didn’t have the energy for unneeded motivational ted talks at the moment.

All you felt like doing right now was… nothing. But subconsciously you felt yourself sinking deeper and deeper into the dark depths of this misery of yours, thousands of feet below yet to be ventured by anchors.

_What if they regret hiring me?_

_What if someone else better comes and replace me?_

_What if they plan on firing me soon?_

_What if I’m just a burden to them instead of a helping hand?_

It was a miracle you managed to get home in one piece. 

“Hey loser, ya back early.”

Placing your shoes in the shelf, you didn’t bother to spare a glance at the living room where the voice came from, walking directly to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Wonderful, isn’t it?” you rolled your eyes. 

“By the looks of it, it was a crappy day, was it?”

“Surprisingly, yes. It was crap. Crappier than you, Miya.”

“Nah, we both know that’s a blatant lie.” Miya Atsumu slouched against the arm rest of the sofa to face you, hair dishevelled, oversized hoodie full of creases from hours slumped on the sofa. “Knew you would smash your first day by screwing it up.”

You placed the glass on the kitchen top louder than intended, taking a sharp breath. “Wow, thanks a lot. Maybe you should change your career from a pro athlete to a fortune teller instead. Would definitely make more money.”

“Nah, these beautifully sculptured muscles would go to waste.” Atsumu flexed his biceps, which he knew you probably weren’t paying any attention to. 

You walked past him to your room and grabbed a fresh set of pjs to the shower. “Oh yeah, don’t do your 10-step skincare routine yet. Just a shower will do.” he called out.

“And why is that?” you questioned, leaning against the door frame with your right hand on your hips. 

“Shush and do as I say, will ya? Curiosity killed the cat, ya know.” he waved dismissively at you, distracted by his phone again. 

You looked at him with narrowed eyes, but decided to go with it anyway.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The hot shower washed away a tad bit of your blues. You headed to the living room with a towel draped around your head, taking a seat across Atsumu who was still engrossed with his phone.

“I would’ve been lazing in bed now if I hadn’t listened to you, you know.” you said, folding your legs on the sofa.

Atsumu finally noticed you and placed his phone down. “And what? Be wrapped up like a burrito while listening to sad emotional songs to sleep?” he snickered.

“Let’s get it over quickly, shall we?” But heck, that was quite the thing you would do.

“Hush, what’s with the rush.” Atsumu straightened his posture and leaned towards you. He extended both his arms to you, palms balled up in fists. “Now, feel lucky and pick a fist of your liking.”

“There’s obviously nothing in there?” You titled your head to the side. 

“Just do as I say and choose one. I have the answers in my head already.” 

You reached out to tap his right fist. “Wow, you’re in luck today, missy! You just won yourself…” Atsumu made his way to the kitchen as he trailed off. 

“A box of freshly made butter cookies!” 

A familiar blue coated aluminium tin was presented to you. Your eyes sparkled with delight for a moment, but was immediately cut short, remembering the person who was giving it to you.

“I’m gonna make a poisonous needle and prick you to sleep like Sleeping Beauty if I find sewing kits in it.” you eyed Atsumu suspiciously. 

“Use your senses and smell the heavenly butter, woman.”

For once, Atsumu could pass off as a decent guy. 

A small mountain of light golden treats cut in different shapes and sizes stacked against each other, the rich buttery aroma overpowering your nostrils. The warm delectable scent was so inviting and enticing, it smelt so much like home. Danish butter cookies are, and always will be, your comfort food. 

“Where did you get them? Were they on offer or something?” you asked as you thanked him for the glass of warm milk he handed over.

Atsumu’s grin grew bigger with smug. “I made them. From scratch.  
”  
Your nearly choked on your milk. “You made them? You sure you’re not taking Osamu’s credit?”

“Like hell he would help me make them.” He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest like a child. “Go on, try one.”

The way the small buttery chunks crumbled as you took a bite, melting on the inside to tingle your tastebuds. Addictive and delicious, one bite was never enough. 

“These actually taste legit, Atsumu. I gotta get that recipe from you asap.” You dunked the second butter cookie into your milk, allowing his victorious smirk to stretch to the edge of his face.

You were on your eighth or nineth butter cookie when Atsumu snatched your source of bliss away. “Easy there, you’re not planning on finishing the whole box tonight, are you? I don’t have time to make a new batch for you any time soon.” He made his way to the kitchen to keep the box in the cabinet, ignoring the scowl sent his way.

“Now, off you go to pamper your skin. But don’t apply your moisturizer just yet.” Atsumu said as he dragged a sulking mess to the shower.

“Another commercial break? Why-” 

Your question was cut short with the door slammed in your face. “Rude bastard.” you muttered under your breath. What was he up to next? 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Stepping out of the shower, you couldn’t help but stifle a giggle at the sight before you. Atsumu was trying to brush his way too long wavy fringe to the side with one hand, while trying to adjust the sheet mask with the picture of a fox with the other hand. 

“Quit standing there and give me a hand, will ya?” Atsumu whined as he struggled to keep everything in place.

You shook your head lightly with your lips softly curled up, grabbing two facial headbands with rabbit ears attached on top from your room. Plopping down next to him on the sofa, you cupped his cheeks to face you. “Don’t move.” You slid the headband over his head and pushed it up against his forehead, keeping his fringe that seriously needs trimming away from his face. 

“Hmm, your eyebrows need trimming too.” you mumbled, tugging the sides of the sheet mask gently to fit his face nicely. “What happened to the oh-so perfectly coordinated setter with incredible reflexes, huh?”

Atsumu clicked his tongue in slight annoyance. He handed the other fox design sheet mask to you. “Here’s your reward for helping me.”

“Let me show you how a pro does it.” With just a few flicks of your wrist here and there, you slumped back onto the soft cushion with your sheet mask and hair in place effortlessly.

Atsumu snorted and slumped back next you. “Such a show-off.”

The both of you sat side by side in silence for a while, shoulders brushing slightly against each other. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but a mutual comfortable silence. 

Your mind started to spiral back to the pit of unwanted thoughts left behind an hour ago. Faint intrusive voices started to ring in your ears gradually, in attempt to seal you back in the dark void. 

“So, how crappy was your day exactly?” Atsumu’s voice broke your train of thought, bringing you back to reality.

You heaved a long sigh. “Imagine being pumped for your first official match as a pro athlete, adrenaline gushing through your veins at the thought of stepping foot into the court to kill it, only to be benched throughout most of the game.”

“Hmm, that would never happen to me though. I’m Miya Atsumu.” he hummed.

“I really do hope you sprain your ankle and be benched one day.”

“Mean.” 

Another wave of silence spread through the living room. You knew Atsumu was trying his best not to probe the elephant in the room, but it was just a matter of time where his curiosity got the best of him.

“Did you trip on your foot and made a fool out of yourself?”

Ah, there we go.

“Well…”

“Wait, hold it right there.” Atsumu sprang out of the sofa and headed to the kitchen. “We need some desserts to go with for this juicy piece of information.”

You rolled your eyes at his antics. “Do you want to hear me out or not?”

He returned with two small pints of ice cream, handing over a red one to you. “Okay, you may continue.”

You felt your chest warm up in contrast with the cold pint chilling your hands. “Is this a coincidence or deliberately planned?” Hokkaido azuki mochi ice cream had been your seasonal favourite, all for the love of red beans. 

“Not important. Hurry up and spill the tea.” he said, taking a spoonful of his green tea mochi ice cream.

Chuckling at his response, you dug in into your chilled dessert before recounting what happened previously.

By the time you finished your story, the remaining ice cream in your hands had turned into a melting pool of light shade of red. Atsumu rested his head on the top of the cushion, humming in thought.  
“It’s your first official day today, right?” he questioned.

You swirled pool of liquid with your spoon. “Yeah. I know I shouldn’t be so harsh on myself too. But the trial went well, so I guess I got ahead of myself.”

“Bet you were thinking whether they’re regretting their decision to hire you and planning to fire you soon, weren’t ya.” he said, pointing his spoon at your direction.

“You should seriously consider changing your career.”

Atsumu sniggered at your remark. “Why didn’t you take my offer to work at Osamu’s place? He’ll definitely get you a spot since his manager is whipped for him.”

You cast a side glance to him. “The more reasons why I should reject your offer. I don’t want more problems to handle besides than being a broke and tired college student.”

“True, you got a point there. Girls can be scary.” Atsumu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “But in all honesty, I’m sure they’ll be keeping you for at least a few weeks, probably around a month before they decide whether to fire you or not.”

“Ouch, thanks for the info. Much appreciated.”

“So what are you so depressed for? This means you have time to polish up your crap and show your worth to them.” Atsumu had his hands in the air now. “Same as how you always whine about how hellish and tough your essays are, grumbling on how you have absolutely no clue on how to start but always, always getting high scores in the end.” 

“It’s just above average marks, that’s all.” you mumbled bashfully.

“I don’t think getting a 20 out of 25 or 90 out of 100 is just above average.”

Atsumu sighed and folded his arms behind his head. “I hate to admit this, but you’re a smart ass, and you’ll definitely find a way through. If you can’t find one, you’ll somehow manage to make one for sure.”

You leaned back into the sofa more, sinking further that you could feel Atsumu’s biceps behind your head. Hmm, comfy head rest. “You really think so?”

He turned to face you, eyes looking into yours. “Yeah, no doubt.” 

You could feel the sincerity in his words and wanted to genuinely thank him. But where’s the fun in such a serious mood? 

“It hard to know if you really mean it or not with that face of a fox on you.”

“Shut yer trap.”

“Shut yer trap.” you mimicked, sticking out your tongue to him. 

A smile creeped onto your face, slightly tugging the sides of your mouth. “Thank you, Miya. For everything tonight. I really mean it.”

Atsumu nudged your head lightly from behind with his arm, earning a small kick from you. “Cut the crap, you’re creeping me out.”

But he found himself trying to conceal the smile and warmth that spread through his chest.

“What was in the left fist anyway?”

“It was butter cookies regardless of which fist you chose.”

You gave him a side eye, to see him smirking with a lopsided grin at you.

“I didn’t know you were into sheet masks, though.”

“Got it from my fans the other day. They said I look like a fox.”

“A cunning one indeed.”

“Plus adorable. And smart. And irresistible.”

“You sure you didn’t steal them from Sakusa?”

“As if he’ll have such cute stuff lying around. Doesn’t suit him one bit.”

“By the way, this bunny headband is mine now.”

“Ask your fans to give you one instead of looting from me.”

“Nah, I don’t see the need to.”

The fox and the rabbit never stood on the same footing. It was always one on the run while the other on the chase. So one day when the fox encountered a rabbit that appeared before it, looking straight into its eyes, the fox was intrigued. There was no sign of fear in the rabbit’s eyes. The rabbit hopped closer to the fox in curiosity as though to befriend it; as if it had forgotten that it was the prey, and the fox was the predator. The fox wondered if the rabbit was being careless, but the strong aura of confidence in the air told it otherwise. It could have taken this unusual chance to pound on its prey, to settle in for the night. But the fox decided to keep it by its side longer, to observe this exceptional and odd rabbit. 

【☾】

Atsumu wrapped up his training for the day quicker than usual. He didn’t even bid goodbye to his teammates, didn’t stay back to crack lousy bad dad jokes, or do some extra weight training at the gym. His teammates scratched their heads in confusion as he sped out of the gymnasium in a flash, with a dialled phone in ear. 

“’Samu! Get yer ass here at my place right now!” 

“What the heck, ‘Tsumu. I’m busy today, find someone else.” the voice from the other side blasted through the speaker.

“All-you-can-eat Japanese buffet.”

“Be there in 20 minutes.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The kitchen was a mess with flour and lumps of dough splattered across the table. The younger twin occasionally rambling and cleaning up the mess made by the older twin as they were cutting the dough with cookie cutters. 

“It’s for her, isn’t it?” Osamu peered at his brother. Atsumu flinched and fumbled with the cookie cutter at Osamu’s words, dropping it on the floor.

“Her? Nah, I just felt like having it on impulse.” he lied through his teeth, picking up the cookie cutter as composed as he could. 

Osamu snorted in response. “You’re dumber than actually you look.” 

“Just you know we share the same face. And dna.”

“Mine’s most probably more superior than yours.”

Another round of flour war begun.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

The twins flopped onto the sofa after cleaning the kitchen, enjoying the fresh aroma of butter and sugar from the oven. 

“So, when are you gonna come in terms with your feelings?” Osamu asked.

“Stop spouting bullshit. Told you I was craving for them.” Atsumu refuted, turning sideways slightly away from Osamu.

Osamu sighed, knowing that this wasn’t going anywhere. “Just give me a call when you’re feeling confused.”

“Like hell I’ll be confused.”

“You’ll call me tonight. Bet on caramel custard pudding.”

“In your dreams.”

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

When you came home with such a dejected look on your face, like the universe sucked the light out of you, Atsumu hated himself.

It felt like billions of years before you stepped out of the shower, filling the air with a light tint of citrusy scent, a scent he grew to love.

The way you dried your hair with a towel draped around your head, the way your eyes twinkled with joy at the sight of your favourite food, the naïve face you had with your milk tainted moustache, the way you tried to lick the crumbs from your fingertips discreetly, the way you laid your head naturally on his arms without a hint of hesitation, and the sincere smile you gave him made his heart pit-a-pat like crazy. He forgot how to breathe when you were just centimetres away from him, so close he could lean in for a kiss if he wasn’t mesmerized by your long lashes and black orbs. 

He felt empty after the both of you retreated back to your respective rooms for the night, missing your warmth beside him. 

Hold on, what was this roller coaster of emotions he was feeling right now? 

This can’t be true, I must be worn out from training today, Atsumu thought as he mentally slapped himself.

No matter how much he flipped and tossed around in bed, he just couldn’t catch a wink of sleep. 

He reached out to the side table for his phone and tapped away rapidly. 

“Told you I’ll get my caramel custard pudding from you.”

“Shut yer trap. Send me the link of the damn pudding place.”


End file.
